


Morning, Magnus

by wavewright62



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Art, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Owned by Cat, Silly, Year 0 (Stand Still Stay Silent), prologue characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewright62/pseuds/wavewright62
Summary: *purr purrr*
Relationships: Magnus & Michael Madsen, Michael Madsen/Signe Sørensen (SSSS)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Morning, Magnus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadameFolie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameFolie/gifts).



  
"Of course he likes you. He's not trying to block your air."  
"How can you tell? Has he done that before?"

"Umm, no. Not really." Michael scritched Magnus' head. "Of course not." Magnus purred.  
  
Michael cleared his throat. "Hey, I think Marianne's making coffee. You want breakfast?"

**Author's Note:**

> (Oh hey, apropos of nothing, this will be my 100th work posted on AO3. Huzzah.)


End file.
